My past lifetime
by EleKat
Summary: Jaden Malfoy is the great-great-great-granddaughter or Lucius and Narcissa. She decides to go back in time to see life then. Will it be what she thought? or will it end up a disaster? Better summery inside i think...
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Jade wanted to know about the life of her great-great-great-grandmother and great-great-great-grandfather. She had seen pictures but never saw their life. But will their life be how she expected? And what happens if she has to go to school with them? What will this adventure with her friend turn out to be?

**Rating: **T because I never know what to put it as.

Jade POV

I walked down the hall of the manor. All you could hear was the echo of the buttons on my cellphone. My long french manicured nails flying across the screen, my music blasting from my stellapod. It was old music, maybe from like 2000-2012?

I got a glare from my great-great-geat-grandfather in his portrait. I rolled my eyes and kept walking down the south wing. Though my room is in the basement, much to the distaste of my "parents", I felt like exploring. The south wing had always been off limits because of the second wizarding war when Voldemort was using it.

"Well, well. This is new." I heard a voice say, I whiped around to see a picture of a lady with crazy black curly hair streaked with gray piled on her head, white skin and brown eyes. She looked sickly like she was starved for several years.

"Who are you?" I asked turning my music off. She couldn't be in my family. She didn't have blonde hair like most Malfoy's. But then again I didn't have blonde hair either.

"That is my question child. Who are you in my sisters house?" she demanded. Seeing the confused look on my face she scolded.

"You mean Narcissa Malfoy nee black?" I asked she nodded. I nodded my head back. "Well I am Jaden Malfoy. And you must be the famous Bellatrix Lestrange." I said and she looked confused.

"Famous?" she asked.

"Well, being one of the only female death eaters, and among other things tends to make you famous. Though we don't have death eaters now." I explained. She nods.

"It is very stupid. If we won there would be death eaters and ONLY pure-bloods." she said. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

"Okay, do you not get it. Pure-bloods are like muggle-borns and half-bloods now. No more rivals." I said and she gasped like it was big news. I rolled my eyes for the third time on this trip.

"How did you get down here? I thought my darling sister and her husband locked it?" she asked annoyed at me. I smirked in return but shrugged my shoulders.

"Unlocked it. Magic is useful." I stated and she stared at me. "What?" I asked confused at why she went from normal to outraged to confused

"Underage magic!" she screamed. I jumped back.

"Holy shit man! I'm allowed. Rules can be lifted." I said and breathed heavily from the scare. She looked shocked "Now I am going to finish my exploration." I said and walked away from the picture of my great-great-geat-grandAunt and down the hall. I saw the old drawing room for the meetings, and a bedroom.

I opened the bedroom doors to walk into a huge room. The floor was made of soft white carpet, there were four doors besides the door to get into the bedroom; a patio door, two closet doors and a bathroom door. The bed was a king four poster mahogany bed covered with a green silk cover. There was a vanity that was covered in tiny shards of glass and diamonds. No make up or anything to be seen on it besides a layer of dust.

I walked in further and it was a beautiful room. I decided I wanted it as my room! I walked over to the bookshelf and I saw a photo album. I picked it up and started looking through it. There were pictures of my great-great-geat-grandparents and their son and grandson. I smiled slightly as I flipped through the pictures.

The sun came through the windows and I saw a flash of something shine. I put the album away and went to look. It was the head of a snake, I pulled it out more and saw. A walking stick. A silver snake head at the top, the eyes green like the Slytherin house. I pulled the wand out, it felt like it belonged in my hands. Smirking I put everything back and walked out and continued on my journey.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice say and I turned around to look. I saw a blonde boy, not Draco or his father. Draco's son.

"Jaden. You must be Scorpius." I said, he nodded and looked me over.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Looking." I said and walked away from the ghost. I never cared for them, of course who would though. They can go through things! I hate them most of the time.

Then I saw something gold. I walked over and picked it up and turned it in my hand. It had a watch in the middle. A time necklace.

**I had this stuck in my head so I thought I might as well tell it. I own Jade and any other random character that might appear. Everyone you recognize from harry potter is JKR property. **

**~Elena**


	2. Chapter 2

"What is that?" asked my best friend Tara Nott. I looked down at my necklace.

"A time necklace. It takes you back in time." I said as I finished putting stuff away

"Okay why in the world would you out of all people need one?" she asked.

"Because-" I started but stopped as we both screamed when Scorpius came into the room followed by Draco. "What are you doing in my bloody room?" I asked putting my hands on my hips, he smirked.

"You went into the room, and what are you doing in my fathers study? And why does it look like a room?" he asked, she giggled and he shot daggers at her, it made her laugh even harder seeing a ghost try and be scary.

"Jade doesn't get scared." said Tara, "She laughs at anything scary or dangerous. She should be dead by know with how much she laughs."

"Wow. You fail at scary." said Jade as she flicked her bangs out of her face and turned towards the wall. She turned suddenly, scaring both Tara and the ghosts.

"What is it Jade?" asked Tara, Jade smiled, her blue eyes sparkled.

"I am going to go back in time."

**As you can see I am not very good at long chapters but I try to update fast unless I cannot think of anything to write about. Please review.**

** ~Elena**


	3. Authors note

**Hey peoples;**

**I have decided to continue this story (I use to have 27 stories but have deleted the greater half of them since I knew I would never continue them) I now have 11. Please, if you ready any of them that I have deleted don't get mad. It is just I didn't want to keep them if I wasn't going to update them. But I KNOW I will update this one! Right now my main focus is my story Avana Kadavra. But I will get to this story someday again.**

**Thank-you for sticking with me. **

**Your authoress**

**Elekat **


End file.
